Mine for Tonight
by Carolare Scarletus
Summary: Hermione Granger promised herself it would be her last night with him. She's been saying that for the last three years now, and nothing has changed. In fact, with each encounter with Charlie Weasley, her feelings for him grow stronger, but this isn't the life she imagined for herself. Being in a loveless marriage with Ron isn't easy, but Chalie isn't letting go so easily.


**Important:** Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments); Writing club, Adult's Only (Sophie) #5.

 **House:** Slytherin

 **Class:** Demonology

 **Assignment:** #5: Write about an affair

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Summary:** Hermione Granger promised herself it would be her last night with him. She's been saying that for the last three years now, and nothing has changed. In fact, with each encounter with Charlie Weasley, her feelings for him grow stronger, but this isn't the life she imagined for herself. Being in a loveless marriage with Ron isn't easy, but having Charlie as her lover was everything she ever wished for. When he sent word for her again, she promised herself that tonight would be the final night with him. Charlie isn't willing to let her go so easily.

 **Word count: 1452** (Excluding Author's Note, but including entire Entry and Title)

 **Warning:** This is an AU (Alternate Universe) and has very explicit content.

 **Characters:** Hermione Granger; Charlie Weasley; Ron Weasley.

* * *

Mine for Tonight

* * *

"I knew you would come to me eventually," he whispered, guiding his hand up her thigh as he rested his other hand on her hip. Charlie leaned close to her, his hot mouth just inches from her ear. With a sinful chuckle, he dipped down and bit the juncture between her shoulder and neck, laving the mark with his tongue before quickly pulling away to bestow opened-mouthed kisses to her neck. He closed the door to his hotel room with a grunt. "You always do."

Hermione steadied herself as her lover's talented fingers worked feverishly to remove the cloak on her shoulders. Her breath stilled for a moment before the entire world crashed down upon her in one fellow swoop. Her heart thrummed loudly beneath her thin laced bodice, which heightened the warmth glowing between her legs. Humming approval, Hermione tilted her head to allow Charlie better access to her neck as she racked her fingers through his dark brown hair while she pressed her back firmly against the wall of his hotel room. She absolutely _loved_ when he left marks, knowing that anyone who saw them would know exactly who she belonged to. Being completely owned by Charlie was one of the best decisions she's made in her entire life.

His fingers brushed against her sides.

"What do you have underneath this cloak," he growled, frustrated when the cloak wouldn't yield to his constant tugging. Rough hands ran up and down her sides until he found the gate that opened to her naked body. He stalled for a moment, his eyes glowing. "Are you wearing lingerie?"

Biting her lip, she stepped away, relishing in the way he looked at her. A predatory gleam eclipsed his eyes and the infamous Dragon Tamer's lips tugged at the corners, flashing her a rare smile. Hermione untied the knot at her neck, allowing the heavy midnight blue fabric to fall to the floor with a loud thud. She wore her colors proudly. Hermione stood before him in the tightest hourglass-flaunting lingerie, with matching Venice lace panties, black stockings, and heels. Charlie's eyes lingered on every curve of her body, especially the juncture between her thighs before traveling up to her breasts. She shivered, knowing that he could see her nipples harden beneath the thin lace of her bra. She could feel his eyes drinking her in and she felt every bit exquisite.

"Naughty, _fucking_ naughty…" he lifted his hand, caressing the exposed skin of her cleavage. He traced a line from her clavicle and down between the valley o her breasts. The bodice did a wonderful thing with her breasts, pushing them up almost as an offering to him. Charlie appeared to have taken a great liking to the new attire, and knowing the gleam in his eyes, Hermione could feel the lust radiating off him in voluminous waves. He wasn't just lusting for her, he was thinking about all the delicious things he could do to her and the pleasure he could provide her. Being dominated by him was thrilling. The very thought was enough to soak her panties. "Did you do this for me?"

"I didn't do it for my husband, that's for sure." Hermione instantly regretted those words. She knew that Charlie didn't like her talking about her husband, knowing that the idea of someone else fucking her in any way was cause for concern. His possessiveness over her was sometimes too much to bear, even if she didn't fully belong to him.

"You know I hate hearing about that half-assed bastard." Charlie walked up to her again and pressed his lips to her throat, throwing her mind into a downward spiral and she painfully crashed.

"He's your brother, Charlie," she sighed, almost wanting to cover herself up. He wouldn't allow it of course. Every inch of her body belonged to him that she might as well have a tattoo on her, but she couldn't say the same about her heart and soul. Those two things still belonged to Ron, whether Charlie liked it or not. "I'm married to him, whether you approve or not."

"I don't care, you were supposed to be mine," Charlie growled, his hands finding their way to the front of her body. There, he massaged the delicate spot between her thighs, never straying too close as he teased her relentlessly with his talented fingers. _Just a bit higher_ , she willed in her mind. The piercing he made her get made her clit tingle. Just as fast as he touched her, he dropped his hands and she whimpered at the loss of contact and he chuckled. "He may have married you, Hermione, but I've got you now, don't I?"

When she didn't answer, Charlie slapped her cheeks, groping and kneading the glorious flesh of her backside with both of his hands as he looked over her shoulder to watch what he was doing to her. Hermione gripped his shoulders, steadying herself once again. The way he was touching her was unlike the other times, It was primal and desperate as if he was trying to make a point with his ministrations that she was his and she didn't care. The man could scream it to the world and she wouldn't even care if it meant that he was only his for one more night.

"Does the idea of being fucked, knowing your husband is at home, excite you?"

Not particularly, but over the last few months, Hermione couldn't help but be drawn to the ferocious beast that was Charlie Weasley. If Ron ever found out…

... _Jesus,_ she didn't think he'd be hurt. Their marriage was falling apart and Charlie was the only one who was able to keep her afloat. Her relationship with Ron hadn't been the same since they got married three years ago. Hermione knew what they were doing was forbidden, but Charlie made her feel things that no other man has yet to make her feel. The way he dominated her in the bedroom, forcing her to newly heightened reaches and ecstasy made her pussy clench at the very thought. She felt something thick and hard brushed against her behind, causing her to gasp in anticipation. Each time they met, he introduced her to something different and it made her wonder what he planned on doing with her tonight.

"You've got the sweetest ass I've ever seen, Hermione." Strong hands kneaded the soft globes and she moaned. He quickly turned her around, giving her another slap, this time on the other cheek. He pressed her body up against his, allowing her to feel his thick shaft through his jeans. His belt was missing and the thrill of him spanking her with it was enough to set fire to her already sensitive skin. "Do you want to know what I plan on doing with you tonight?" Charlie toyed with the thin strip of her thong, gripping it fiercely and dragging his knuckled up and down between her cheeks.

"Oh, god yes.." she nearly whimpered at the thought of him dominating her. Another wave of heat radiated from her and she tried desperately not to squeeze her legs as she stood there, vulnerable to his touches. "Please don't stop touching me."

"I want to fuck this gorgeous ass of yours," he breathed, sending vibrations through her body. "Would you like that?" Charlie nuzzled her neck, dropping a kiss to her shoulder.

She nodded, moving her body back against his. Hermione could feel how hard he was for her and the ultimate excitement mounted to a startling new level. She needed him inside of her and now.

"Did you like the gift I sent you?" Charlie absentmindedly twirled a strand of her curly hair around his finger before he wound her waist long hair into his fist and jerked her head back. She momentarily marveled at his brute strength. "Answer me," he hissed.

"Y-yes," she choked out, breathing heavily. Hermione shifted a little, feeling the plug in her ass tingle at the excitement of what he was planning. He'd been prepping her for weeks, promising that he'd finally take her ass just as he promised some months before. "Thank you for the gift."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it," he laughed, fidgeting with something in his pocket.

Hermione furrowed her brows, but before she could react, the plug in her ass came to life, sending waves of unadulterated pleasure through her body. She fought against it for a minute before she found herself submitting. Biting her lip, she tried to cling onto anything she could get ahold of but she couldn't help the pleasure he was bestowing upon her and she let out a tremendous scream.


End file.
